When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by CloudyGumdrops
Summary: Mary Ann and Gilligan give in to their desires.


Alternate Reality/Alternate Universe

Gilligan seems out of character here, but there's a reason for it. The story was written as a result of some ideas in the Pilligan thread. The premise is, the Professor and Gilligan go skinny dipping after dipping into their secret stash of hemp. The girls get caught spying on them. The boys invite the girls to join them. Pinger eagerly wanders off to do their own thing. Mary Ann is initially skittish with Gilligan being baked and nude and all.

* * *

"I don't know...I'm not sure about this" I muttered faintly.

"Relax" whispered Gilligan, as I felt his large, strong hands caress my shoulders. The feeling of his touch combined with the warmth of his breath sent a cascade of shivers down my spine. Before long, I could feel myself sinking into a state of tranquility as he softly kneaded my skin. An audible sigh escaped my lips as his fingers continued to work their magic. I heard Gilligan let out a breathy chuckle. He placed a feather-light kiss on the back of my neck causing me to jump forward.

Wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, he pulled me into him. My heart just about leapt out of my chest when his lips started to trace a trail along my jaw line. Those long fingers stroked across my midriff and then up pushing my top up and over my head. I was starting to feel faint from pleasure when I felt his fingertips graze the tops of my thighs. This was getting too intense. I was about to push away when I heard Gilligan utter "I've dreamed about this for so long".

Turning to look at him, I could see the desire burning in his eyes. I made no move to resist when he yanked me forwards and crashed his lips onto mine. I've kissed Gilligan before, but it was never like this. The urgency and need threatening to leave me breathless. I kissed back with as much passion and fervor as I could muster. I wanted to convey how much I too have yearned for this.

His hands wandered up under my skirt again. This time, I had no notions of stopping it. When he realized I wasn't wearing anything underneath, he paused briefly to shoot me a bemused look. I felt myself blush and just smiled sweetly at him in response. I took the lead this time and pulled him down into a steamy liplock; our hot, wet tongues sliding into each other's mouths.

As we kissed, I could feel myself being lowered to the ground and my bra being removed along the way. The kiss broke and I opened my eyes. There he was, the object of my affections, hovering over me, with the flame of the setting sun creating a halo behind him. It stirred something within me. Something that I'd been suppressing for far too long. I wanted him. No, I needed him. Before I could say or do anything he started kissing me again. The feel of his weight on top of me was something wonderful. His lips moved to my breasts, licking and sucking. I threw my head back gasping at the feeling of his tongue laving so lovingly over my nipples, giving each one equal attention.

Feeling bold, I moved my hand to fondle his shaft. I stroked flittingly, just to gauge his reaction. His heated gasp told me I'd done something right. Seeing the look in his eyes, all dreamy and glazed over, turned me on more than I'd ever thought possible. His eyes focused on mine. It felt like he was staring straight into my soul. We fell back into our passion, his lips on my neck and his hands frantically tugging at my skirt. When I was finally undressed, he sat back and just gazed at me. "I've never seen anything more beautiful", he breathed as he climbed back over me.

Gilligan returned his lips to mine and my mind started reeling at what we were about to do. Feelings of nervousness and excitement overtook me. Before I could even contemplate further, I felt my sailorman enter me. "Oh My God!", I screamed out. It was a new sensation for me, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I felt him pulling back a little and my eyes snapped open. I quickly reassured him that he hadn't hurt me and started nuzzling his neck.

Carefully, slowly, he started moving again, settling into a steady rhythm. We explored each other, our moans and whimpers floating on the jungle breeze. I felt myself starting to go over the edge. I could hear his breathing, sped up and ragged. I clenched my legs around his waist and he quickened his pace, thrusting harder and deeper. The pleasure was increasing by the second and I didn't know how much longer I could take it, when my release finally spilled over. It was an eruption of heady ardor and I couldn't help thinking that only Gilligan could ever possibly make me feel this way. Gilligan's climax followed shortly after, his seed pouring into me in hot spurts.

Rolling over onto his back, he pulled me on top of him and whispered to me,"I love you Mary Ann". "I love you too Gilligan", I told him and couldn't help adding, "I've known it from the first". He looked at me, eyes softening and flashed me that heart-melting grin of his. I laid my head on his chest and felt myself being lulled into slumber by the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
